United Kingdom of Commonwellth
The Imperial Kingdom of Commonwealth The Imperial Kingdom of Commonwellth (IKC), commonly referred to as Commonwellth is a Parliamentary Democracy composed of 13 federal states, and 3 autonomous states that are judicially separated from the nation, but are governed by the government of Commonwealth. History The First inhabitants of Commonwealth migrated from Central and Eastern Europe, and arrived at least 370 years ago. The European settlers established a form of a early central Monarchy with a King and a Queen. The first King of Commonwellth was King Benjamin Hausertraut II, who ruled from 1647-1685 (38 years). In the early years of the Monarchy many of the settlers were subject to chronic food shortages, disease and animal attacks. Trade in the early days of the nation was paramount and allowed people to make a living while still practicing many of the trades and crafts that they had learned while in Europe. Settlements The new settlers to the nation set up a small settlements in the north and eastern parts of the mainland. The first successful settlement was that of St. Martin in the fields (Est. 1652), Which is still the capital of nation and where the Monarchy still rules from. Most of the New Settlers in the new colonies were small farmers, but industry started to grow in the coming decades. Commonwellth has large amounts of fertile land that allowed the early settlers to be able to grow cash crops such as corn, rice, and wheat. Settlements were eventually built upon many of the rivers that cut through the nation. The large ports and coastal cities that are located on the island can trace their roots back to when the early settlers used the ports and coast for their trade and fishing industries. The Early Monarchy The nation's first Royal Court was held on September 22, 1655, (8 years after the establishment of the Commonwellth) in the Palace of the Monarch on the banks of the river St. Martin.The palace is still intact and is still used as the official residence by the Queen and her family 25 weeks per year. Tradition states that the royal standard must be raised and lowered when the Queen is at the palace. Independence and Expansion of the Monarchy As the influence of the monarchy and its location within the region started to become noticed the Monarchy started to annex smaller islands that surrounded the larger main island. The Resources that these islands and coastal areas held were of great benefit to the growing monarchy in the early years of the nation of Commonwellth. The eagerness to expand the lands and area of Commonwellth grew in the coming years prompted a long series and wars and battles, the largest of which was the War of The Lands, which was fought from 1665-1672, in which the Monarchy fought the native peoples for their land and the resources that they had discovered. The Losses that were sustained during these battles were great and devastating to both the native people and the settlers the nation. The introduction of steam power in the early 1800's aided the expansion of the monarchy and its realms. Independence From the Monarchy of Europe After the Commonwellth Royal Revolutionary War in 1785, in which the Monarchy of Commonwellth sought independence from the European Monarchy that had ruled over the nation for 130 years (1655-1785) was successful the new monarchy started to make changes that distanced itself from the old ways and practices. Commonites had started to develop the idea of " A Monarchy for the People" asserting that the monarchy was to owe its survival to the continued support of the people, without the people there would be no Monarchy. With the passing of the Royal Constitution of September 22,1785, the Monarchy was independent and had no allegiance to the European Crown. With Independence the Monarchy started to expand and grow in the coming years. The Royal War The Royal War was a War that was fought from 1865-1878. The war had its origins in the Issue of States wanting their independence from the Monarchy. To this day it was the Bloodiest and Most Destructive war that was fought on Commonwellth Soil. In 1850 The Crowning of the King Edward VII lead to Democrats wanting a new system of government and wanted to abolish the Monarchy, which they saw as a power that was their to violate their constitutional rights and freedoms. The Monarchy which was most dominate in the North, with the Southern areas of the nation having their own parties that they thought were better than the Monarchy ruling them in a d''e-facto way. Before the Crowning of the King, the Southern states of Cumberland, Hertfordshire, and Huntingtonshire Formed the Democratic States With the other two Southern states continuing to reject succession from the Monarchy. On May 25,1850 Secretary of the Monarchy Declared that the Monarchy would not initiate a war with the Democratic States. Speaking to the Democratic states the Secretary of the Monarchy stated ''" No war or Conflict shall threaten the Monarchy or the states that abide by the common law of the Monarchy or any vested institution having ties with the Monarchy. The monarchy has not inclination to do so". ''The war was started when the democratic states fired upon Fort Jensen near St. Martin in the Fields on April 15,1850. '''Industrialization' After the Royal War industrialization in the North of the Commonwellth was unprecedented, largely due to the large numbers of immigrants that were arriving from Europe and other parts of the World. The large numbers of Immigrants coming to Commonwellth helped supply a large amount of labor for the nations new factories and businesses and helped transform the countries culture and traditions. During the rapid growth of the nation during the industrial revolution many rural people moved to the larger cities to find jobs and helped the small cities grow rapidly in the decades after the industrial revolution. The industrial revolution contributed the mechanization of farm equipment which helped the "Bread Basket" of Commonwellth to form in the central areas of the nation, which today produces an estimated 84% of the food that is consumed in the nation. rapid economic development at the end of the 19th century produced many prominent industrialists and the economy of Commonwellth became one of the largest economies in the region and on earth. This era ended with the start of the Progressive Era (1875-1910), which saw many changes in the society of the aristocracy and wealthy people in Commonwellth, along with new social movements and social activism. World War I & WWII The United Kingdom of Commonwellth remained neutral from 1914-1917, until it joined the nations fighting the central powers. Commonwellth was strategically located to allow for resources to be shipped to the fronts of the conflicts which allowed other nations to gain the upper hand in many of the conflicts and battles. The King remained adamant that Commonwellth would not send any troops to fight in the war, until the Battles of Ypres in July,1917. After that 5,000 troops were sent to fight in many more battles during the war. World War ll was of great importance in Commonwellth and is one of the most important battles in the nation's history. Commonwellth started supplying needed materials to the nations fighting the Central Powers in 1940 Geography, Climate, and Enviorment Commonwellth